Fighting Dusk
by thedreamerswin
Summary: An accident causes Edward to "Die" Full summery inside! ExB
1. Summery

When Edward dies suddenly in a freak accident Bella is force to try and live without him. After four months of comfort from the Cullen's she decides to kill herself. _Someone _turns her and she runs away from being discovered by the Cullen's.

Now 12 years later Bella is living in Chicago in Edward's old house under the name Isabella Masen. What happens when the Cullen's find Bella and the truth about Edward's death unfolds? Why does Bella feel Edward is alive and in pain?


	2. Preface

Life is cruel and completely unfair.

Ever wonder how in a split second your life can completely change? Mine did. I'd been perfectly happy and in love with my perfect man (who just happened to be a vampire) his name was Edward. Edward Cullen. He was 107 but frozen forever at 17.

One day we'd been in our meadow the day before our wedding. He promised to make me into a vampire if I married him which really wasn't much of a problem considering I wanted to be with him forever. A massive rock slide occurred. Apparently there was enough force or weight to kill the supposedly indestructible Edward. That didn't exactly go well with me. He'd left me once for my safety and I went into a zombie mode and a hole in my chest ripped open every time anything reminded me of him or someone said something. This incident put me into a mode where it was all I could do to survive. I had his family to help me try to live but that almost made it worse because each of them had their soul mates with them and mine was dead. It just wasn't fair.

Usually when a vampire is killed you burn their dead body. I refused to let anyone. Instead we buried him in our meadow at twilight his favorite time of day. We did have a service where I was supposed to give his eulogy (where someone talks about how great the person who died was and stuff like that.). I said "Edward was my soul mate and perfect match in every _w-w-w-way_" before I broke down crying and had his sister Alice say it for me. The wake was terrible. Seeing him there colder than usual, lifeless, motionless, and deprived of any emotion just about killed me.

His last words were "I love you Bella." I only had time to say "I love you too." Had I known that was the last thing I would ever say to him I would have told him how words cannot describe how I feel about him. I tried before to try to find word to describe how I feel about him but the most I got was "I love you more than everything in this world."

Every single night when I would close my eyes I would see the scene over and over again until I would wake up screaming and crying. It kills me and brings back the hole in my chest that had healed oh so long ago only now the hole is three million times bigger. I cried 24-7, barely slept, screamed in my sleep, and at the slightest mention or reminder of him which is just about everything I would break down crying and that hole in my chest got bigger and bigger. My father (Charlie) was afraid to say anything that would send me into a sobbing episode so he only spoke to me when necessary.

If I learned anything from the experience I learned that fate had a plan for me and Edward dying and something important was hiding in the background that I had overlooked. As had Alice the psychic, everyone had.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to  
hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
_ Find more Lyrics at __/5TiI__  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this_

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to  
hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah

Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to  
hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah Hallelujah

Wonder why I chose that song for my story? Keep reading trust me nothing is as it seems. Everything has a way of working out eventually. Trust me!


End file.
